


Helping Clean All Your Nooks And Crannies

by Hex69



Series: Shuann NSFW Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex69/pseuds/Hex69
Summary: Sometimes Ann and Akira shower together and normally nothing happens, this time is different however.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Series: Shuann NSFW Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Helping Clean All Your Nooks And Crannies

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final prompt for Shuann NSFW Weekend!! This was fun and it gave me a lot of practice writing horny stuff!!!
> 
>  **Prompt:** Shower

Ann and Akira occasionally shower together, it saves them time when they need to be somewhere quickly and can’t take to take separate showers, but sometimes they just do it to spend time together, tonight the couple decided to take a quick shower together before bed.

“You’re gonna let me use the shower head soon right?” asked Akira with a smile.

“As soon as I get the shampoo out of my hair.” said Ann, her back facing her husband, but she returned his smile all the same.

Ann continued to rub her hands through her long blonde hair, humming the tune of a song she didn’t know the name of that she heard playing on a busy street earlier that day in Shibuya, “I’m almost don-AH!” Ann jumped, her eyes busting open with surprise, she had felt something pinch her butt, she quickly turned around to find Akira staring at her with a mischievous smile which Ann quickly returned.

“Why you-” before she could finish Akira pulled her close, using one hand to hug her waist and the other to touch her ass, “Can’t this wait till we’re done?” asked Ann already knowing the answer.

“Nope~” said Akira as he leaned in to kiss her.

Ann returned the kiss, their lips pressed and soon locked together, the warm water from the shower head poured onto Ann’s back as Akira’s hand went down from her ass and began to rub her back entrance, Ann slowly swayed her hips from side to side which was her way of giving Akira the go ahead.

Akira slowly slide one finger into Ann’s ass, thrusting it back and forth slowly before picking up speed, Ann let out a few muffled moans, she lowered one hand from Akira’s back to his ass and began to knead it which earn a few moans from him as well.

Akira slid another finger in which caused Ann to jump a little, she began to shake as Akira picked up speed, her knees bumping against each other, the two came up for breath, panting heavily as they stared at each other, Akira gently pulled his fingers out of his moaning wife’s ass and placed it on her back as he pulled her in to resume making out, but doing that caught Ann off guard causing her to slip.

“Ann!!” yelled Akira as he used all his strength to catch Ann and pull her back onto her feet, “Are you ok?!”

Ann gathered her bearings, “Y-Yeah I-I’m fine...”

“S-Sorry that was my fault...”

“It’s ok! This it why I told you that we should wait till we were in bed though.”

The two stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

“How about we finish up and do just that?” said Akira with a wink.

“Sure.” said Ann as she began to step out of the shower, “You can use the shower head now by the way.”

“Gee thanks.” said Akira with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he smile at her.


End file.
